


art class is hard

by Yenelai



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, like...... mild smut... not even to the point of rly being smut just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenelai/pseuds/Yenelai
Summary: jinyoung's class has a new (nude) model, his name's jackson, and holy shit are those abs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the characterization is way off I wrote this as a prompt and idk got7 really at all so pls be kind to me.
> 
> for keren and sam~

The thing is, Jinyoung's been in kind of an artistic rut. 

(Just feel the rhythm of the canvas below your fingers dude, yugyeom had said, become one with the art and feel it in your soul. fucking yugyeom) 

Okay, not even kind of, he's so far in his rut that he's probably sinking somewhere around the bottom of the Pacific Ocean at this point. 

So when his professor lets the class know they're going to get in a model for nude body sketches Jinyoung is less than optimistic. Knowing his condition right now, he'd probably just end up drawing some kind of glorified potato rather than an actual human being. They set up the classroom and their easels, arranging the desks in a circle with a small podium and chair in the middle. 

He hates sketching class. It isn't that he's bad at sketching, it's just that he prefers to play around with vivid paints and water colours. The flat gray of his pencil doesn't really get him going. He plops himself onto his stool and places his sketching pad up on it's stand, chin in hand as he waits. 

Then the model comes in. 

Jinyoung's mind promptly changes. 

He loves sketching class. 

The model, Jackson apparently, is tall and broad with a shock of blonde hair that compliments his tanned skin. His eyebrows are thick and his lips are shaped like a butterfly. He has deep set eyes that are coloured by a dark ring of skin, but instead of making him look tired it makes him look sexy and mysterious and—oh shit. Jinyoung's not going to pop a boner in class. He's not. But the dude's not even taken off his clothes yet and he's fighting a semi. 

He's going to die. 

Because the world obviously hates him and wants to make him suffer, Jackson strips off his clothes and sits on the chair. 

Which. 

Is facing directly. 

At him. 

Jinyoung looks to the sky for deliverance but only receives a painful burst of light from the LED's the college had just installed last week. Jinyoung tries to play it cool and crosses his legs because there's no way he's gonna pop a full on boner in class. Everyone else is apparently taking this on the chin and getting ready to make their first sketches (though he swears he sees one girl actually grab her jaw and push it shut manually). He picks up his pencil and starts. He outlines the general shape of the body and starts from the chest which he'd always found easiest to begin with but, fuck, the guy's got abs like a Greek god. Jinyoung flicks his eyes up to Jackson's and startles a bit in his chair when he sees him starting right at him. Which probably means nothing because Jackson's got to look somewhere and Jinyoung just happens to be in front of him but—he swears he sees an eyebrow wiggle when they make eye contact. 

Jinyoung just came here to draw and he's feeling so personally attacked right now? 

Before he's really noticed it though, he takes a good look down at his drawing and sees that it's actually... pretty good? It was still far from finished but the shape was on point and the lines just seemed to curve all in the right places, leaving a solid foundation for him to build up. It was more than weird, especially since Jinyoung hadn't been paying much attention at all to what he was doing. No, instead he'd tried to pretend like he wasn't glancing down to look at Jackson's dick every ten seconds because, to be fair, it was a really nice dick. 

Jinyoung is so gay. 

He's a giant gay. 

Shit. 

He's getting through this class like a Professional. He really is. But... 

Jinyoung's pretty sure he's not imagining the eyebrow wiggles sent his way. He's like, 80% sure he's not, but maybe the dude just has an itchy eyebrow. But then again they've been sharing eye contact for the last ten minutes and that eyebrow keeps sporadically wiggling up and down. 

The guy's got great eyebrow game though, he'll give him that. 

But the 20% is telling him that this can't possibly be happening because 

A) the dude is way too hot for him 

B) the dude is way, way too hot for him 

C) what are the chances that he's actually into guys? 

D) what are the chances that he's actually into guys and into him? 

It just wasn't realistic. 

No, he definitely either just had an itchy eyebrow or he'd noticed Jinyoung being a giant gay and was feeding his ego from that. What an absolute twat. 

The class finishes up and now he's kind of angry because? What kind of self absorbed dick? He closes his sketchbook in a huff, not staying to study the finished project (which he later realises is damn good) and doesn't see the way that Jackson traces his movements from the room. 

 

He's back here again with Dickhead Extraordinaire sitting in the middle of the class again, already butt naked, standing with his hands gripping the back of his neck, throat exposed and jaw jutted up. Jinyoung officially hates (loves?) this class. 

He sits and gets started—he's an adult. He can do this. Except—oh come on, Jackson isn't even facing him this time and he's got his eye on Jinyoung. 

Unbelievable. 

 

It's the same the next day, except this time Jackson's lying on his side, his arm propping his head up off the floor with one leg curled up like he's some kind of 90's beach babe model. 

Still. 

Staring. 

??? 

Regardless, Jinyoung won't be disturbed because this is their last sketching class for the month, and his last class with Jackson, and he's not going to let it all go awry just because this dude thinks he's the best thing to come out of this universe since sliced bread. He is, actually. 

The lines come easy and smooth, and they totally shouldn't because he's not good at this, sketching. He'd gotten home after their second session together and tried sketching some picture of a man he'd found on google images and it had turned out to be an abominable disaster. But here, with Jackson in front of him, it's like his wrist moves all on it's own. 

Is this Jackson dude his muse? What the fuck? 

No. No, it's probably nothing more than the fact that he's made up of curves and edges that just happen to be easy to trace out—not that he brings out anything special in Jinyoung or anything because there's no way this stuck up dickhead could pull anything other than disdain from him. There's no way. 

After he's done with the general shape, he begins on the face. He sketches the shadows that his hair spans across his forehead, the gentle part of his lips, the point of his straight nose and the line of his angular jaw, and his eyes... 

He sketches them out; they're focused on him, hooded--intense. There's this raw tension hanging between them that Jinyoung knows he's not imagining right now because when he tilts his own body, Jackson's eyes follow him like a hawk, like he's catching every movement and burning it to memory while he waits to strike. 

Jinyoung has never related more to a mouse in his life than right now. 

All too soon the class starts packing up but Jinyoung stays seated, somewhat in awe of his own sketch. It can't do justice to the real thing but... not to toot his own horn but it's damn good. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't even realise the majority of the class has already left and just a few stragglers remain. And Jackson. Awesome. 

Jinyoung takes his time to pack up totally not watching the rippling muscles of Jackson's back as he tugs his shirt back on. He's got everything in his hands and he's watching Jackson leave, trudging towards the door like he's trying to win some kind of snail race, and Jinyoung's mouth does this thing where it speaks without his brain even catching up. 

"You stare," he says, and there's a long, awkward pause as Jackson falters with his hand on the door. "At me." 

Then the most interesting thing happens because Jackson, Dickhead Extraordinaire, turns around and goes bright red. 

"No I don't," he protests, but it's weak and they both know it. 

They have a miniature staredown, well, Jinyoung does at least because Jackson's got his eyes trained on the floor like someone's just told him he forgot to wear pants out in public. 

"Okay, but I wasn't staring--" 

"You totally were," Jinyoung interrupts, and oh god, why is he doing this. 

Jackson looks at him now with the cutest little frown on his face, like a hedgehog ready to pounce, pointing his finger accusingly. "I only stared because you stared first!" 

Indignation rises up in Jinyoung and he puffs out his chest. "That's ridiculous, of course I'd be staring at you! I had to sketch you! Now what's your excuse?" He crosses his arms in satisfaction, feeling all too smug. 

"You were in front of me—where was I supposed to look?!" 

"That's not true," he sing-songs. "You weren't always in front of me." 

Jackson looks like he's reaching his boiling point and oh god, why does it look so cute? This can't be right. "W-well, at least I wasn't staring at your dick the whole time." 

It's Jinyoung's turn to make a favourable impression of a ripe tomato. "ME?" Jinyoung gasps, clutching at his chest in horror. "I would never do such a thing, I'm a respectable and professional gentleman and besides, your abs were way better to stare--" Jinyoung stops. When can his brain to mouth filter actually catch up? He'd like to lodge a formal complaint against his mother and father for dooming him with this horrible trait. 

Jackson's head is retreating into his body like some kind of turtle. He looks shy now. Still mad, but shy mad. It's a strange combination. "You... you liked my abs?" 

"N-No! I mean, objectively they're well formed and obviously took a lot of effort to get but," he fumbles over his words, "that's not the point. I wasn't staring." 

"You literally just said that yo--" 

Jinyoung slams his hand down on his stool. "Give me your number then we can settle this like reasonable adults and I'll prove it wasn't me who was staring." 

Jackson throws his arms up in the air. "Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

Jackson slams a piece of paper down on the teachers desk and angrily scrawls out his name and number, storming over to Jinyoung and shoving it in his chest. He whips out of the classroom, but not before giving him one last seething look. 

The silence feels overwhelming as Jinyoung stares down at the piece of paper and he can't suppress the snort that comes when he see's that Jackson's written his name with stars and smiley faces surrounding it. 

Okay. 

Okay, Jinyoung thinks he might actually be a little bit in love.


End file.
